Natural Star
by Anime Cookies XP
Summary: She always knew she was different, having strange abilities that only she has, friends that only she can understand. She just didn't take much notice, trying to hide them from others. Yet, images keep coming to her head the more she spends with him. Are they telling her something or is it all just in the head?


**Natural Star**

 _ **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters within Fairy Tail.**_

 _ **I apologise in advance for any mistakes that may occur.**_

 _ **Please enjoy XP**_

* * *

 **Prologue**

"Mummy! Where are you? I'm scared" A small child cried. Her blonde curls, shining in the sun's light, ran down to her shoulders. Her usually chocolate eyes, shiny and red from tears ran down her heart-shaped. Her usually clean, yellow summer dress was caked in mud, from her search. Cuts scattered her body from falls and trips. Just then, she trips over a tree root, as tears gather in her eyes once more, she's too tired to get up, so she just into the smallest ball she can. "Please don't leave me alone"

She was so upset and scared, she didn't see or hear anyone approach until she felt warm arms surround her. She didn't care who the belonged to, just that it was warm and someone was there. Sobs racked through her small frame, as she clung to the person's clothes. Soon her sobs quietened and her breathing evened, as she fell asleep to the person rocking, and the sound of the male's voice.

* * *

She was woken by the sun's morning rays. The first thing she felt was warmth, pure warmth on this cold day. She snuggled closer, wanting more, "mommy" she mumbled, still half asleep.

Then the events of the last few days came back, like a swarm of angry bees. Sobs tore through her aching limbs, as she moved away from the warmth of the person next to her, then to her. She felt sudden movement next to her, then she felt the warmth wrap around her again. She froze before melting into the arms.

"It's ok. Come on smile, I'm sure that would suit you best. Don't cry" The person said. It was a childish male voice.

Once she quietened down enough so that only hiccups ran through her cold limbs. She could finally see the person next to her. He had salmon spiky hair that framed his face. His eyes were brown and a cheesy grin graced his features. She couldn't help but smile slightly, which made his grin widen. He wore a red long-sleeved shirt with a yellow sash as a belt. His legs were covered in yellow shorts that went just above the knees and on his feet were brown shoes.

"I am the great and powerful, Natsu Dragneel! What's yours?" he spoke with such confidence, that it made her giggle, like fairies dancing in the breeze.

"L-Lucy" She replied her quietening hiccups.

"Well Luce" Her face tilted to the side in a cute confused fashion, either he didn't see it or chose to ignore it. "Why were you crying alone in the forest?"

Tears started to well up and began to fall, her smile gone. When he saw this, he started to panic, frantically looking around and arms waving. "Mummy's gone" was all she said.

"Well how about going back to Fairy Tail" When he saw her confused face again he simply said "its guild for mages" before he continued from where he left of "They can help you find her, I'm looking for my dad too, so we can look together."

He took her hand and dragged her through the woods. His big grin plastered on his face again. At first, she just let him pull through the dense forest. Then shaking off her shock, ran with him.

* * *

They stood outside a big wooden door, on which appeared to be a castle. The words 'FAIRY TAIL' were written in bold on the front gate.

Lucy turned her head towards Natsu, her eyes widened, seeing him left his right foot and kicked the door, that was 3 times the size of him open. She blinked once. Twice. A third time before she realised he was gone.

Looking inside, what she saw confused her. He said it was a family, but families don't fight, do they?

He told her stories about the guild, saying that even though he only just joined, it was a place to call home, a family. Whenever he talked about the people there, his eyes lit up, like her mother's eyes would when Lucy talked about her adventures.

Inside was well, chaos. Fights were everywhere. Left, right and centre. Broken tables and chairs, fists and the occasional person thrown across the room.

"EEP" A chair came flying at her. She was scared. Her frame was trembling, tears threatening to fall. One thought crossed her mind. "Mummy, I'm scared. I want to go home"

"Oh, hello. Who are you?" She turned her tear filled eyes towards the angelic voice. In front of her was a beautiful, white haired girl, around the same age as her, 3-4. Lucy turned her attention to the now silent room. All eyes were on her. The tears started to fall. She stumbled backwards, then turned and ran, like hell hounds were chasing her.

"What did you do?"

"Who was she?"

"I don't know, she looked scared, so I went to see who she was and if she was ok, then she just ran."

"Ha ha ha, Luce saw your face and ran, ice princess."

"What did you say, flame brain."

"Luce?"

"You know her?"

She could hear their voices clearly, as if they were right next to her, due to her good hearing. "The best senses in the entire universe." That was what her mother said.

Soon she was far enough way to not hear their voices. Looking up, she found herself even more lost in the concrete jungle, a town called Magnolia, in Fiore.

* * *

 **Hours later . . .**

After hours of stumbling around, just getting more lost, Lucy found herself trapped in an alley with 3 scary guys.

One had short green hair, gelled into spikes. He wore a black short-sleeved T-shirt and blue jeans. His trainers, once white, now covered in mud. The 2nd guy had long black hair tied in a ponytail. He too wore blue jeans but had on a red T-shirt. He had on black trainers. They both had brown eyes, darker than her own. The 3rd had red eyes and red hair, short and spikes. He wore a black leather jacket over his white T-shirt. Black jeans covered his legs and black combat hides his toes.

She was trembling badly with each step they took to her. The closer they came, the more she tried to melt into it, hoping they would leave her alone. She could defend herself, but she hates to hurt people, even if they were hurting her.

"What do we have here?" The black haired one said.

Her whimpers grew louder. Her eyes tightly shut, waiting for the brown haired one's raised fist to hit. But it never came. Instead, all that she heard was the voices of the people passing by, a good couple of miles away and the boys scream.

Slowly opening her eyes, revealing her glistening gems. In front of the scared little girl, in between the 3, now terrified boys, cowering on the floor, was a wolf. Fur as black as the night sky. Eyes as blue as the clearest ocean's sea. Bearing its fangs. Lucy began to relax, she knew this creature couldn't hurt her. Slowly, she extended her trembling hand. A soft green glow started to shine, in the once dark alley, as soon as her glowing hand touched the creature's fur, the growls stopped.

"I-it's ok n-now, Fang." A smile graces her face. "T-thank y-you"

As soon as the wolf, now known as Fang, turned to look at her, the 3 boys ran for the hills, tripping over their own feet in the attempted to escape.

Fangs ears flattened behind his face, tongue hanging out, and his tail wagging madly. Just like a playful puppy, as if nothing happened just a few seconds earlier.

Lucy's sobs disappeared replaced with laughter. She held her hands out and Fang eagerly jumped into her arms, knocking her down and licking her face. That was how Natsu found her.

"Luce, that's where you were." Looking up, she saw Natsu standing in the opening of the alley, grinning. "Who's your friend?"

"Fang" was all she said. Fang stopped licking her face and looked at him. He got into the defensive stance again, like he was with the 3 boys, staring at Natsu like he was going to her his child, with his fur standing on end and snarling.

Lucy giggled slightly, making Natsu smile more and Fang looks at her like she had two heads.

"It's ok he's a friend" She said looking at Natsu for confirmation.

Natsu nodded saying "Aye, that's right she's my best friend"

Lucy looked at him in shock, they only met a few hours ago. He was very strange. Fang relaxed a bit, knowing that Lucy would be happy to be called a friend, even though he still not sure about him just yet.

"Cool, is he strong? If so I wanna fight him." Natsu said, the grin still there, getting into a fighting stance. Lucy looked at him as if he had two heads.

"H-his very s-strong, we trained him ourselves, me and mummy. Y-you can't f-fight, it's not r-right"

"With pleasure" A deep voice said "I'm itching to go, please Lulu, I won't kill him, just knock him out" a smile grew on the wolf's face.

Lucy looked at Fang and said "No and I mean it"

"But-" The voice stated but stopped due to the look Lucy was sporting. "Fine, spoilsport" Fang now was pouting like a little child.

Natsu was looking at Lucy with a confused look on his face. Lucy looked up at Natsu, wondering why he was looking like that, then she remembered what her mother said once, and started giggling again.

"Sorry I forgot that only me and mummy can understand animals" Lucy stated.

"You can understand him?" he asked and Lucy nodded, her bangs covering her blushing face, as her reply, "That's ssssooooooo cool." Her cheeks are now so read that steam was coming off her face "Come on! The others are worried about you. Sorry if they scared you, I guess I forgot that it's not very normal in other places." Holding his hand out, Lucy grabbed hold, and her, Natsu and Fang went back to Fairy Tail.

* * *

"I'm so sorry for scaring you, I'm Lisanna" The short white hair girl, from before said. She had on a purple dress and slip on pale blue shoes. To finish it off, she had a blue ribbon, clipping her hair back. "What's your name?"

"L-L-Lucy"

"Ah"'s could be heard throughout the hall.

"She came to join Fairy Tail" Natsu shouted. Lucy flinched, due to him next door. Lisanna whacked him in the head. "OW! What was that for" He pouted.

"For being too loud and scaring Lucy, now apologises"

"Aye" Looking down at Lucy, he said "Sorry"

"Ah cool, another friend," Lisanna smiled "MASTER!"

A man about 3ft tall, jumped down from the 2nd floor, landing next to Lisanna. Lucy screamed, hiding behind Natsu.

"Master!" Lisanna said, with a stern tone. Hands on hips 'Master' gave a glance in her direction. Then laughing nervously, seeming to shrink even smaller.

"Sorry child, " He said, looking at Lucy, who was poking her head from behind Natsu. "Ah! You must be Lucy, the little trouble maker. What's your magic, and who's your friend?" He said pointing to Fang.

Lucy looked down and mumbled something, no one could hear, even those with special hearing like her.

"Lucy. They won't be able to hear that" Fang scolded.

Taking a deep breath "M-my name is L-L-Lucy K-K-Kazami. I'm 2 years old. I'm a Nature dragon slayer."

"Cool! I'm one too, though I'm a fire dragon slayer. And I'm 4" Natsu yelled, making her flinch again, "Sorry."

"This is Fang. He's my friend. We raised him, from a pup. His family." A big smile lit up her face before it fell. Tears gathered once again in her arms. "M-mummy d-disappeared." She was crying again. Once again feeling the warm arms holding her. This time, they were Lisanna's.

"It's ok. We'll find her." Lisanna stated with a smile. Holding a stamp asking her "What colour and where do you want it."

"B-blue on my right shoulder, please."

"Welcome to the family"

* * *

 **3 years later. . .**

They were on a mission. Happy; the new addition, who was raised by the other 4, Lucy; who was so much more confident, Natsu, Lisanna and Fang. They were on the edge of the forest. In front were trees and bandits walking towards them. Behind a 10ft drop in the ocean below.

It was meant to be a simple mission. Retrieve a ruby necklace. Yet someone just had to shout and alert the 'guards'. Lucy was trembling, Fang was growling, Lisanna's magic almost gone, Happy was flying to clients house with the necklace, and Natsu was trying his best to hold them off.

Suddenly one of the men threw a hammer at Lucy, pushing her off the cliff. She could see Fang lunging for the man who hit her before she went over. As she fell, too shocked to doing anything, her vision slowly disappearing, all she could hear were Lisanna's, Fang's and Natsu screams for her. The world vanished as she hit the water.

* * *

"She's waking up!" A soothing voice said.

"Oh, she is." Another said.

Her whole body ached and her head was pounding. She couldn't remember anything. Not even her name.

"Oh, hello dear. How are you feeling?" A beautiful blonde woman asked. Her hair was in a braided bun, flowers weaved through the strains. A pretty red, flowing dress covered her body. "We found you on our beach. So we took you back to the house to get you treated. What's your name?"

"I-I d-don't know" Her voice was croaky like it hadn't been used for a while. The nice lady brought a glass of water to her lips, which she gratefully drunk.

The women looked sadly at her and asked: "Do you remember anything?" A shake of her head was all she got from the tired little girl. "Who am I?" Tears began to flow down her rosy cheeks.

"Shhh, its ok, don't worry we'll help you." The lady leant over to the bedside table and came back with a beautiful necklace, with the name 'Lucy'. The name 'Lucy' was made of twigs and flowers like it had to be handled with care and could last forever. "You had this on, so I would believe this is yours."

Looking behind her to the man, which Lucy only just realised was there, he gave a nod in answer to the question in her eyes. "Sweetie, I'm Layla and he's Jude. Do you want to join our family?"

Jude wore a black suit and tie. His blonde hair gelled back. His face was lit up with a smile making him look younger than his black eyes portrayed.

Lucy scared, tearful look vanished, replaced with a bright smile. Nodding her head, Layla said the word that made her feel safe, only felt by a child and their parents. As if she hadn't felt it in a while.

"Welcome to the family, Lucy Heartfilia!"


End file.
